The Power of Youth
by maryjblige4evr
Summary: I'm tired, bored, and just finished the X-man movies. SO, now I'm posting my horribly misguided Glee version. For all the die hard X-man fans, this is a blond, uninformed version, so please don't flame me for inaccuracies in plots, superpowers, etc.
1. Mutation

**Hola! Ok, so I'm tired, bored, and just finished watching the X-man movies. So now, I'm writing delicious Purt goodness, with the added benefit of SUPAPOWAHZ! At any rate, enjoy!**

When puberty hits, most boys grow taller, lose baby fat, and adjust to lower-octave voices. Kurt Hummel was one of the exceptional few who did not go through this process as expected. Instead of the usual changes, Kurt found himself hearing people's thoughts, seeing their futures and, if he concentrated, moving objects without touching them. These abilities first manifested one fine day at Lima Middle School.

Kurt had been walking to the lunchroom, eager to get a chocolate pudding cup before they ran out, when a group of boys blocked his way. "Well look who it is," sneered the largest of the boys, "it's Hummel. Shouldn't you be playing dress up with your mommy? Oh, that's right, she's dead." The boys began to laugh and push Kurt around. Kurt, who was still deeply wounded by the death of his mother, felt a type of anger he hadn't experienced before course through his veins. His head felt heavy with a foreign power, along with the thoughts of his tormentors. Kurt glared at the large boy, attempting to solidify his hatred for him. The boy ceased laughing, his body feeling strange. Before anyone had time to react, the large boy was flung across the room by an unknown force. The other boys, fearing the same fate, ran screaming down the halls. Kurt timidly stepped over to the boy. He realized, with tears in his eyes, the boy was severely injured. He could hear no sounds emanating from the boy's mind. Kurt had beaten the boy into a vegetable-like state, without even touching him. Kurt, sensing the foreign power returning to his mind, fled to the nurses office, demanding to be sent home.

For years Kurt kept the incident hidden from the world. However, his father, being gifted in his own(human) way, picked up on his son's distress. It was the same distress his late wife had when her powers became unstable. Burt called in an expert to train Kurt's mind; to keep him from losing control.

After months of training, Kurt was ready to return to public school. This time, as a freshman at McKinley high school. 

After mentally destroying a human being, Kurt vowed to never kill another living creature again, which led to him becoming vegetarian. The days went by and soon Kurt had acquired a new friend, Mercedes Jones. Mercedes, like Kurt, was a mutant, as the government liked to call them. Mercedes abilities, while conflicting in nature, allowed her to psychically lower temperatures down to freezing, as well as create sparks of explosive energy from her finger tips. They soon found out that their Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue, was also a mutant. He could sense the power levels and abilities of other mutants, as well as their location. The three agreed to help each other locate and assist other mutants attending McKinley high, using a Glee club as their cover for meetings. What the three didn't know, however, was that a sinister force lurked in the halls of McKinley high, waiting to strike.

**Yay! I'd like to thank sleep deprivation and wikepedia for this ingenious creation. In an effort to save me time, here is a list of some of the char and their abilities:**

**Kurt: **Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mental Projection, Psionic Domination

**Mercedes: **Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis

**Rachel: **Kinetic Absorption

**Tina: **Invisibility, Acid Generation

**Artie: **Superhuman Mentality, Innate Capability

**Finn: **Self Detonation, Reactive Adaptation

**Quinn: **Poison Generation, Possession

**Santana: **Probability Manipulation(luck), Shape shifting

**Brittany: **Apportation, Flying

**Puck: **Superhuman strength, senses, endurance, and speed

**Mike: **Animation, Gravity Manipulation

**Matt: **Sublimination, Force Field Generation

**Mr. Schue: **Tracking, Power Augmentation

**Sue Sylvester: **Reactive Adaptation, Power Negation, Shadow Manipulation

**More to come later. Ciao!**


	2. Sue's Brotherhood of EVIL!

**Hello! I was pleasantly surprised at the traffic this story brought in after just one chapter! I will have to reward you with cyber cookies! Yay! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer**

Kurt stared in awe at the raggedy band of adolescent mutants Mr. Schue managed to locate. There was Tina, an Asian Goth who would disappear and then reappear at random moments, along with spitting out a highly corrosive acid. There was Artie, a super genius who could absorb the information from any book by touching it. There was Rachel, who insisted on singing in an obnoxious voice, because "It _is_ a Glee Club after all. And I would like to show case _all _of my talents." Unfortunately, when Tina spat on her, she simply absorbed the energy and fired it right back. And surprisingly enough, Finn Hudson. Finn could explode and materialize within a matter of seconds; he was also immune to most mutant attacks. Kurt had a very strong attraction to him at first, but one brief trip through Finn's tiny mind was all it took to convince Kurt it was futile.

Mr. Schue quieted everyone down and began writing on the white board. "Okay everyone, I want each of you to locate at least one other mutant and convince them to join us." He said, writing _Building Bridges _on the board. As the classroom emptied, Mr. Schue felt a chill run down his spine. When he turned around, sure enough, there was Coach Sue Sylvester. Sue was a mutant, and a powerful one at that. Like Finn, she was immune to almost all mutant powers. She could also shut down other mutant's powers, opposite to Schue's ability to boost them. Sue used her powers to intimidate their human principle, Figgins. "Ah, William," Sue said, the animosity evident in her words, "I heard you're rounding up mutants and holding secret meetings here. I assume you plan on using their powers to synthesize that mutated oil festering in your thick, nappy locks. Rest assured that I will be creating my own band of mutants in an effort to best you. Enjoy the rest of your lunch break, I hope you choke on your homemade turkey sandwich." The room still felt wrong, even after she left. Poor Mr. Schue could only imagine what tricks Sue had up her sleeve.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Days past and the Glee Club had yet to find a single mutant willing to join them. They all sat defeated in the Choir room when Finn lumbered in. "hEy GuYS," he squeaked, his voice cracking more than usual, "I wanted to know what we're going to do about Sue and her gang." Kurt, glided across the room over to Finn. He cupped Finn's face in his hands, and suddenly-

**FLASH!**

Finn fell to the floor unconscious, Kurt's eyes still glowing a light purple from his burst of Psionic power. "Kurt!" Rachel shrieked, "What have you done? Finn and I were supposed to sing about our unrequited love for each other!" "Hold it, White girl," Mercedes snapped, "or else you're next." Finn's unconscious form began to glow an ominous blue color, which quickly materialized and flew through the the school.

The blue light returned to the body of Quinn Fabray. She cracked her neck and relayed information to Sue about Kurt's mental capabilities. Accompanying them in the room were Santana, Brittany, Puck, Matt and Mike, each with unique gifts of their own. But, as it seemed, none of them were even close to the amount of power Kurt possessed. Sue knew that he could easily destroy her whole way of life. With that in mind, Sue retired to her office, writing in her Journal and plotting the fate of the gifted teenager.

Thanks to Sue and Ben Jacob Israel, the entire school now knew of Kurt's psychic abilities. Many were frightened, while others wanted to kick his ass. In an attempt to avoid conflict, Kurt created a invisible Psionic shield to protect himself from harm. There hadn't been any incidents so far, but one can never be too careful. When he entered the Choir room, he could sense the turmoil in each of his fellow mutants. There was an unspoken agreement to attempt to coexist with Sue's mutant gang, as some them were friends with the coach's guard dogs. Kurt sighed wearily. Freshman year was going to suck. Big time.

**Yay! I tried to make the two sides like in the movies. But don't worry! Puck and Kurt will be dry humping in the back seat of Puck's pickup truck in no time! : D Ciao!**


	3. A Battle of Epic Awfulness

**Hello my dears! I've written faster for this story than any other, so feel special, damnit! I'm doing this for the good of all fanfic readers! This chapter contains a horribly written fight scene. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**

It had been two whole weeks since Kurt Hummel had become a high schooler, and generally, he liked it. The classes were ridiculously easy, he had made new friends, and best of all, his mutant powers kept bullies at bay. From time to time, mostly when he was bored, he would perform little acts to mess with them, such as telekinetically pulling out their chairs as they were about to sit down, or filling their minds with the sound of Rachel Berry singing until they ran out of the room, screaming in pain. His teachers, all too aware of his behavior, simply ignored it, as long as he wasn't too much of a distraction. However, there were a few bullies, such as Karofsky and Azimio, who were not afraid of Kurt. Their incredibly low IQ's made it difficult for Kurt to keep a strong telepathic link on them, due to the fact that their small minds erased the link before it could manifest properly. Kurt wondered if their stupidity could be a form of mutation in itself, but decided not to ponder it too deeply.

Sue's band of mutants, now calling themselves "The Brotherhood," were a constant nuisance. Santana would use her bad luck powers to break the Gleeks' lockers and desks, while Brittany would teleport their possessions into trashcans around the school. Quinn would possess them and force them to do her bidding. Unfortunately, Sue was just as bad, tripping them with shadows or temporarily disabling their powers. Most of their attacks were prevented by Kurt's Psionic domination over their powers, or by Rachel physically draining their energy through touch. However, Kurt quickly realized the Gleeks would need serious training in order to defeat The Brotherhood.

Kurt called in his former mentor, Holly Holliday, to help. Her Psionic abilities rivaled even that of Kurt's; and her atmokinesis proved to be quite…shocking. With her help, Kurt managed to improve the strength of his team. With their powers in check, Kurt felt confident that they could beat The Brotherhood.

It was a few weeks after Miss Holliday's training when it happened. Tina, who discovered she was clairvoyant, sensed a battle between the two mutant groups approaching. By the time she had reached her friends, the fight had already begun. Santana was throwing massive energy blasts at Mercedes, who countered with waves of fire and ice. Brittany was having a conversation with Artie's wheelchair, which confused Artie greatly. Rachel had drained Matt's powers, leaving him unconscious, leaving her to barricade herself with force fields to brace her for Mike's onslaught of gravity attacks. Tina, wanting to help, took on Quinn, their acidic attacks burning holes everywhere. Finn and Puck were locked in an intense battle, with Finn occasionally exploding. Kurt had taken on Sue Sylvester herself. Her disabling powers were useless on Kurt, so she opted for her shadow manipulation. Kurt levitated himself to avoid her attacks as much at possible. Seeing most of his friends triumphant, Kurt concentrated very hard, targeting the remainder of Sue's mutants. When he was positive he wouldn't be injuring his friends, Kurt unleashed a very powerful Psionic blast. The whole room was engulfed in a powerful purple light. The brotherhood could feel their strength ebbing, as each and every one of them was rendered unconscious. Floating gracefully back down to the floor, Kurt had just enough strength to telekinetically throw Sue out of the room before collapsing.

Kurt and The Brotherhood woke to the sounds of a hushed murmur. Finn, assuming the role of leader, convinced the now conscious Brotherhood to join the Gleeks, to stop the pointless fighting. Reluctantly, they all agreed. Mr. Schue, who was ecstatic at the surge of new mutants under his wing, welcomed them all with open arms. "We need a name for our new group. How about: New Directions?" Though almost all of the students were against the name, it stuck anyway. They were the New Directions. Damn.

Noah Puckerman had a strange feeling in his stomach all of that next week. He brushed it off as his powers returning, but knew the underlying implications that came with upset stomachs. He was in love. And with not just anyone, but with Kurt Hummel. Puck had felt a very strong attraction to the boy, heightened by his ability to kick Puck's ass, a trait Puck found most erotic. Unfortunately, due to his now closer proximity to the boy, Kurt picked up on Puck's less than Kosher thoughts. Kurt simply smirked at this, and proceeded to fill Puck's mind with images of Kurt naked. Puck groaned at this. He thought Kurt didn't do torture. Apparently, he did.

Two weeks later, Puck asked Kurt out, something both Kurt and Tina were well aware of before it happened. Kurt was thrilled at the prospect of a date with a very sexy boy. His joy was soon crushed, when he realized Puck would have to meet his over-protective father.

**Yay! In case you became confused, Rachel is supposed to embody Rogue, who is incapable of physical contact. And Yay! Kurt and Puck are an item, sorta! I'm excited for the next chapter, aren't you?**


	4. Power Surge

**New Chapter! Yay! Disclaimer**

Kurt Hummel entered his room as quickly as possible, allowing the mountain of shopping bags floating behind him to land on his bed. Kurt was a bundle of nerves. He had been asked out by Noah Puckerman. Kurt, being sad and alone, had never been on a date before. He decided to buy a new outfit for the occasion. With the help of the Glee girls (including their new members), Kurt went on a mass shopping spree, buying as many clothes as his heart desired. Kurt flopped onto the bed, replaying the day's events in his mind.

_The Mall_

_Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany giggled as they left the food court. Kurt, hoping to create a solid group of friends, invited the old Brotherhood girls to join him and Mercedes on their shopping trip. They had found fishnet gloves for Tina, some sundresses for Quinn, a few leather mini skirts for Santana, a new white denim jacket for Mercedes, and a goldfish from the pet store for Brittany. As for Kurt, he had bought several new outfits, in anticipation for his date with Puck. After deeming an outfit worthy of said date, the group left, each heading home to their families._

_End Flashback_

Kurt snapped out of his reverie to the sounds of his father's car entering the driveway. He had yet to inform his father of his date, which would be taking place in a few short hours. Laying out his outfit, Kurt ran upstairs to tell his father of his upcoming _'8:00, right on time,' _thought Puck as he walked up the Hummel driveway, a bouquet of flowers in hand. As he rang the doorbell, he could hear and smell everything in Kurt's house. He could smell the rosemary plant hanging in the windowsill, he could hear Lady Gaga playing faintly in the basement. He could hear the ominous "thunk" of Burt Hummel's boots as he approached the door.

Burt Hummel nearly had a heart attack when he saw that his baby boy's date was a punk. He was overly-muscular, with a terrible haircut. Puck, not truly aware of the almighty awesomeness that is Burt Hummel, shrugged his way into the house, offering a crude, 'Sup, pops?' by means of greeting. Burt, angered by the boys lack of manners, grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck and threw him back on to the porch. "In my house, we say 'Hello,' before marching in." Puck was ready to fight, but seeing Kurt ascend from his basement made him stop dead in his tracks.

Kurt looked stunning in a red sweater dress, black skinny jeans and knee high black boots. But what really caught Puck's attention was Kurt's shiny lip gloss. Puck, being animalistic in nature, could think of nothing but devouring Kurt's soft, sensuous lips. Kurt, able to hear Puck's thoughts, blushed furiously. Burt didn't have to be a mind reader, however, to realize that the punk with the Mohawk was eyeing his little boy. Before either of the burly men could act, Kurt was dragging Puck out of the house, bidding his father a farewell over his shoulder as he did. Once in Puck's pickup, Kurt relaxed, if only for a second.

The two exited Lima's local movie theatre, laughing at a crude joke made by Puck. As they headed to the car, Puck paused, hearing a faint rustling from a nearby bush. Upon realizing Kurt hadn't detected the noise, Puck continued to act nonchalant, all the while searching for the creator of the noise. As they drove out of the movie theater, a pair of yellow eyes followed them.

GleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Kurt skipped through the halls of McKinley, feeling giddy and wonderful. He practically squealed when he saw Puck leaning against his locker, smirking at the shorter boy's enthusiasm. Kurt, determined to not look incredibly stupid, attempted to strut gracefully away, only to trip over his own feet. Fortunately, Puck quickly caught Kurt, before he ruined his jacket on the dirty floor. Flustered, Kurt simply huffed and walked away, while Puck chuckled softly at the smaller boy's antics.

As Kurt shuffled away quickly, he felt a small headache coming on. He took a few Advil from his bag and swallowed them dry. The pain ebbed for a good fifteen minutes before it was back, and stronger than before. All around him the voices of his classmates' thoughts filled Kurt's head. Kurt tried his best to shut them out, but Miss Holliday's techniques were not helping. He was about to scream when the pain ebbed. Mentally shaking the memory of his pain away, Kurt resumed the lesson with the rest of his class.

Across campus, in a silly costume, Miss Holliday felt Kurt's power surge. Dismissing the class she was substituting early, she briskly walked to Mr. Schue's room, then Coach Sylvester's office, alerting them both of the situation. Heading back to her now empty classroom, Holly Holliday began to concentrate, hoping to find the source of Kurt's massive power spike.

**Yay! R&R!**


	5. Chris Colfer

**Rawr.**

**Disclaimer.**

It had been two weeks since Kurt's power spike,

And things had slowly gone back to normal. Or at least, as normal for a Glee Club full of teenage mutants could be. In keeping up with the current gossip, Finn had been dumped by Quinn for constantly staring at Rachel. Rachel had a major crush on Finn, but feared that contact with the boy would result in a trip to the hospital. Tina briefly dated Artie, before he dumped her for "not meeting his intellectual standards." Mercedes had been dating Matt, and the two were still going strong. Mike developed a secret crush on Kurt, but never addressed his feelings, mostly because of Puck.

As for Kurt and Puck, the two had officially become boyfriends. Their fellow students, fearing what Kurt and Puck could do with their powers, left them alone for the most part. Puck couldn't have been happier, except for the strange feeling he would get when walking with Kurt alone, as if they were being watched. Kurt began to sense this too, and the pair were always on their guard, in case of an attack.

Glee

Kurt headed home early one day, feeling a migraine coming on. He exited Puck's pickup and trudged down the stairs to his room, wincing with every step he took. He walked past his full-length mirror and paused, grimacing at his monstrosity of a hairstyle. After several failed attempts at fixing it with his hands, Kurt glared at his hair, telekinetically moving each individual strand. This worsened his headache, and upon returning his gaze to the mirror, Kurt screamed in shock.

There, instead of his reflection, Kurt saw another man in his mirror. He looked like Kurt, but with wilder hair, darker eyes, and purple flames engulfing his body. Kurt stood there for what seemed like hours, transfixed by the powerful figure he saw. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the figure was gone. Kurt let out a frustrated cry, emitting a massive Psionic wave as he did. Miles away, in Sue's incredibly large office, Holly Holliday clutched her head in pain. After the wave ceased, Holly explained to Sue and Will the issue at hand.

"Kurt's mental powers are developing at a geometric rate," Holly said, worry evident in her voice. "His telekinetic power levels are incalculable, to the point where he can move objects on a subatomic level." Mr. Schue was worried about the teen mutant. Kurt's abilities were growing rapidly, and he was afraid Kurt wouldn't be able to handle the power. "Kurt's powers have been mostly dormant," Holly continued, "when I first began training with him, his powers had already begun forming a conscience. Kurt's mind slowly split into two personalities. There's Kurt Hummel, the mutant you have all become familiar with, and then there's his darker side, Chris Colfer. Chris is a pure manifestation of his powers. He possesses Kurt's full potential, including Kurt's still dormant psychic abilities."

"If Kurt were to discover this second persona, the repercussions could be disastrous. Kurt must never know of Chris, otherwise the two would have to battle to the death for complete control."

As the teachers discussed their plan of action, a pair of eyes glistened outside Kurt's bedroom window.

**Yay! R&R Please!**


	6. The Supporting Mutants

**I'm baaaack! I've been busy with….stuff… so forgive me for not writing sooner. Anyway, enjoy! P.S. This chapter is about the other mutants, not specifically Kurt.**

**Disclaimer.**

**I**t was dim in Santana's training room. There were no windows and one tiny ceiling light in the center of the room. There were many broken objects lying around, smashed by Santana's relentless attacks. She had just demolished what was left of an old couch when Kurt walked in. Kurt, ironically, was in charge of helping his fellow mutants control their powers. His telepathy allowed him to reach into their subconscious's and find the key to unlocking and controlling their true potential. Santana, being a level four mutant, needed the most help. She was the strongest(aside from Kurt) mutant in the Glee Club.

"Your 'bad luck' powers are slightly varied from normal probability manipulations," Kurt explained. "Your powers manifest physically in high powered energy beams. Because of this, you can cause severe amounts of physical damage to your foes. However, your powers are still controlled through your mind, which is why Coach Sylvester can shut them down. Your shape shifting is physical, so it's impossible for her to shut down. With time, you'll be able to mimic powers as well as appearance."

Santana listened to Kurt thoughtfully. She planned to take her powers to their full extent, optimistic at the thought of shape shifting into Amy Winehouse for a day.

**I**n the empty school auditorium, Rachel Berry was belting out Barbara Streisand, again. She was so immersed in her song, she didn't notice the presence of Finn Hudson behind her. It wasn't until he touched her(covered) back that she sprang away from him.

"Finn! Stop doing that! You're gonna end up in a hospital!" Turning to sit on the edge of the stage, Rachel stifled a sob. Finn, grimacing, sat next to her. "I don't know when, or how," he said, taking her gloved hand in his, "but we're gonna beat this." Rachel, who was still wary of being close to someone cautiously laid her head on his shoulder, trying not to worry too much about accidentally killing him.

Puck and Mike were sparring fiercely in the Choir/Training room. Puck was crouched like a feral animal, focusing intently on Mike. He leaped forward, only to be halted in midair. Mike's eyes had turned a light grey while he focused on Puck's immobile form. Kurt, who had explained that Mike's gravity manipulation could be used as a reductive form of telekinesis, had tuned Mike's abilities so he could effectively increase or decrease gravity in a closed space.

Concentrating, Mike sent Puck flying into a stack of chairs, which sprang to life(courtesy of Mike) and pinned Puck down. To an oblivious onlooker, this was just a simple sparring match. But to Puck and Mike, this was a jealousy battle. Each wanting Kurt for their own, the boys fought for hours, ceasing only when Puck couldn't stand properly and Mike couldn't use his powers. The two mutants sat side by side, not speaking. Then they both went their separate ways, never telling Kurt of their frequent battles.

**Q**uinn, Mercedes, and Brittany all sat on the floor in Quinn's room. Quinn, attempting to offer some entertainment, possessed some of her teddy bears to amuse Brittany. Brittany flew around the room, taking the possessed teddies with her. Mercedes was doing the nails of Quinn's currently lifeless body. She then began to dance with Brittany and the teddies to Beyonce until late into the night.

**W**ill Schuester sat in the office of Emma Pillsbury, as she tidied and scrubbed everything in her reach. She, being a human, had very little advice she could give Will on his situation with Kurt. "It sounds to me like you don't have much of a choice, Will. Kurt has to be contained before his power becomes unbeatable," she said while scrubbing imaginary germs off of the floor. "I know, but it's like we can lock him up in a box for the rest of his life; he's a human being." Will was very worried about Kurt's incalculable power. "Do you think you could talk to him, maybe? See if there's more to this than just mutant problems?" Emma gave Will a timid smile. "I'll do my best."

**K**urt skipped home merrily after a spa day with Tina. The sun was barely visible as it descended further into the horizon. Kurt froze suddenly, feeling an unwelcome presence. Concentrating, Kurt found the source, but not before it tackled him to the ground. A pair of yellow eyes looked down on a frightened Kurt. Kurt, realizing who his attacker was, shrunk in on himself even further.

"Karofsky?"


End file.
